


Sunshine and Nectar

by wishfulFeline



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Creampie, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, accidentally while theyre supposed to be working, no surprise considering i wrote it, this got out of hand oh my lord, top victor bottom hop, two lovers just having a good time, when the dick so good you lose brain cells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulFeline/pseuds/wishfulFeline
Summary: Hop is tasked to check on a reported invasive species in the Wild Area and is accompanied by Victor. Things go from bad to horny when the two are covered in a sticky sweet substance that isn't Stun Spore *or* Sweet Scent.
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	Sunshine and Nectar

Victor sighs through his nose and smiles questioningly at Hop. “Is this really something worth requesting an escort from the Champion himself over?”

Hop glares at him and steps further into Victor’s personal bubble if only to remind him  _ ‘I’m taller than you.’ _

“Just because I asked you doesn’t mean you’re obligated to say yes, y’know. If you’re so ruffled over it, you can leave.”

Victor smirks and rolls his eyes, shoving Hop away. “Yeah, sure, but that’d have people thinking I’m unreliable. That and your little mission here actually is a smidge exciting.”

Agitated, Hop anxiously clutches his coat. “Exciting as it may be, it could be really bad news. Not just for us, but maybe for the whole surrounding ecosystem too.”

Sticks and pebbles crunching under their boots, Hop and Victor continue their trek through the wild area to the spot Sonia said Gloria had seen the Bellsprout in. 

“What kind of brainless trainer comes to another region just to breed a foreign Pokémon and then  _ release some  _ where they don’t belong? It’s...hhhrg. I hope there aren’t so many it’s uncontainable. Especially considering that Bellsprout is a grass and poison-type Pokémon, it could easily screw up a whole lot around here,” Hop complains, gesturing aimlessly.

Victor snorts and pats Hop on the shoulder. “Seriously, Professor. You’re the third strongest trainer in the region. If anyone can do it, you can.”

Flustered, Hop takes Victor’s hand off his shoulder and holds it at his side. “I’m not a professor yet, and I’m probably not the third strongest anymore.”   
“You’re an idiot. We still battle for fun, don’t we? I’m the champion and you can hold your own against me just as well as the gym leader does. Quit lying about my boyfriend,” Victor scolds.

Hop only gets more embarrassed at that. “Stop it. Just keep looking for the Bellsprouts and stop...being weird.”

Victor laughs and squeezes Hop’s hand. “I don’t think I can stop being weird, but I can do that first thing just fine. What’s it look like again?”

Hop sighs but is still smiling even with how exasperated he is. “It has a yellow oval head, large green leaves for arms, and a skinny brown body with tiny root-like legs.”   
Victor hums in understanding. “Damn. I was sure that was it over there.”

Hop turns to where Victor is looking and his eyes grow wide. “That’s a Weepinbell! Ack, dammit, of course one of them would get the chance to evolve! This is the wild area, after all. Let’s go after it!” Still holding Victor’s hand, Hop sprints in the direction the Weepinbell hopped. 

“Hop, mate, slow down, I’m gonna trip!” Victor wails.

“No time for that, Victor! We’ve got a Pokémon to catch!” Hop shouts. But as he warned, Victor crashes into Hop and the two of them tumble to the ground. The sound scares the foreign Pokémon away as the two trainers detangle themselves.

“Aaah! It’s going to get away! Come on, come on!” Hop scrambles to his feet and yanks Victor up too. 

“Then you go first!” Victor demands in frustration. Hop reluctantly nods before taking off after Weepinbell again, professor’s coat flailing behind him. Victor brushes the dirt off of his pants and puts his hands on his hips to sigh.  _ ‘No matter how much he seems to change, Hop will always act like Hop in the end…’ _ He runs to catch up.

When the Champion finally sees his boyfriend again he’s slowly approaching the Weepinbell, hands held up passively. “It’s alright. I’m not here to hurt you. You’re lost, right? There aren’t any other Weepinbell around here, are there?” The Pokémon hops closer to him and Hop is able to press one of his hands to its head. Victor feels Butterfree in his stomach. Hop has a real knack for communicating with Pokémon. “Good, good. Are you all alone here, or do you have a family? The weather is nice in this area, so you must at least be comfortable at the moment.” 

The Weepinbell closes its eyes to enjoy Hop’s petting before speaking. “Weepinbell. Weepinbell...weep...weepweepinbell,” it says, and Hop nods as if he understands. 

“Okay. Could you show me where you’re staying around here? I want to be sure you’re safe.” It’s a lie, of course, sad as that may be. This Pokémon doesn’t belong here and a lot of issues could arise if it were to reproduce. The Weepinbell starts to bounce away and Hop follows behind it. Victor grins ear to ear.  _ ‘He’s seriously the coolest.’  _ He follows behind them by a good few yards.

“Ah...this is…” Hop croaks. The Weepinbell leads them to an area walled off on two sides and to the left of Hammerlocke’s gate. Weepinbell is certainly not the only Pokémon living there. There are several Bellsprouts, Weepinbell, and even two Victreebel. Hop gives Victor a look of panic.  _ ‘This is seriously bad news,’  _ he says with his eyes. Victor bites his lip. 

“This seems to be all of them, right? We should try and catch them all while they’re cornered like this,” Victor whispers. Hop whines, dropping to his knees and patting one of the Bellsprout on the head.

“That sounds so mean, but I know you’re right. Hopefully they won’t put up too much of a fight. They seem kind, even if they’re confused,” Hop answers. Pleased by the fact Hop and Victor didn’t seem hostile, the Victreebel wiggle over. “My heart is beating so fast, Victor. A Pokémon from the Kanto region! Ah, I hope Sonia will let me keep one.”

Victor chuckles. “Don’t get ahead of yourself. Alright, this’ll be over fastest if I use Cinderace and you use Heatmor.”

“Sounds right to me,” Hop says, taking a step back from the Flycatcher and Flower Pokémon. He gives Victor a peck on the lips.

Before either of the two are able to send out their Pokémon, the two Victreebel overflow with sticky cottony spores. They float through the air, onto and past Hop and Victor, catching on their clothes and skin. The scent is sickeningly sweet, like burnt caramel. The other Pokémon present seem excited by this, dancing around their parents. 

“Fuck! Stun Spore! Hop, shit, we gotta get out of here for now!” Victor shouts, trying to shake the pollen from his hands.

Hop coughs and gives a thumbs up. “Usually I’d think we could handle something as small as getting paralyzed, but considering these guys do this before using Acid and eating their food, I’d say we should!” 

Victor grabs Hop’s hand and the two of them take off. Luckily, the wild area has plenty of places of privacy for the two of them to flop down between some trees.

“Why didn’t you tell me about the acid thing?” Victor asks, panting.

“I didn’t think it would be relevant,” Hop answers, equally out of breath. Hop sits himself up against a tree. “I guess we should just wait until we feel normal again, then.”

“Speaking of which, I don’t...really feel all that paralyzed,” Victor says, sitting up as well.

Hop frowns. “Me neither? Is this just Sweet Scent then? It doesn’t look like any I’ve seen before. The Bellsprout family sure seemed happy about it,” Hop responds. 

Victor sighs. He takes off his jacket and swipes his fingers through his bangs. “Good for them. I’m so hot.”

Hop follows suit, letting his lab coat drop off his shoulders. “That’s on us. We should’ve dressed better for this. It didn’t feel that bad before, though...it’s only springtime. Maybe it’s because of all of this running.”

“Yeah. All the running,” Victor agrees. 

Hop feels like his heart...hasn’t stopped pounding, even now that they’ve sat down. He feels way too warm. Not a warmth from the sun or the air, but a warmth from inside of him, spreading through his guts and up to his skin. Hop thinks he’s starting to process what this is. It isn’t Stun Spore or Sweet Scent, but something far more embarrassing. Suddenly he’s deeply grateful Victor is the one with him instead of anyone else, but  _ being  _ with someone in this state at all, even if the person is his boyfriend, is still embarrassing as all Hell.  _ ‘Do I tell him? Do I tell him?’ _

Hop looks up and is about to speak until he shivers in excitement at the look Victor is giving him. “Hop, you’re so cute,” Victor says. Hop squirms. 

“No I’m not. Don’t start this with me,” Hop retorts, trying to look away but failing. He can’t stop staring back into those bright chestnut eyes. 

“You are so cute, Arceus...you’re amazing Hop. You’re really meant for this. I’ve never seen someone so good at communicating with Pokémon before,” Victor praises. Heat rises to Hop’s face.

“That isn’t on me, it just so happens that they’re often gentle Pokémon in the first place,” Hop argues. 

“Nuh uh. You don’t give yourself enough credit. You’re incredible.”

Hop takes a deep breath. Under normal circumstances he’d be so flustered but very flattered, but instead of flattered now he just feels...really horny. “Shut up, Victor. You’re the amazing one. I can’t believe you’re...it’s unfair you grew up to be so sexy.”

Victor laughs. “Sexy? You think I’m sexy? Good, I think you’re sexy too.”

Hop’s eyebrows twitch. “You’re making me want to kiss you.”

Victor narrows his eyes at Hop and smirks. “Is that so? What’s stopping you?”

Hop steps towards Victor on his knees. “Nothing, I guess.” Hop puts his hands on Victor’s shoulders and kisses him with no hesitation. Victor hums contentedly. 

“I think this is some sort of pollen that promotes mating,” Hop says the second they separate.

“You think Victreebel doused us in aphrodisiacs?” Victor asks incredulously. Hop grimaces.

“It’s springtime and their population here is very small...I don’t know. I don’t have any experience with these Pokémon. I mean, I knew they could do stuff like this, but I didn’t expect anything to happen…” Hop mumbles.

Victor raises an eyebrow. “You  _ knew  _ they could make sex pollen? And you asked me to  _ come with you? _ ”

Hop’s face turns cherry red. “It wasn’t my intention for this to happen, believe me! Seeing how many there are now, this is a really serious situation we need to take care of as soon as possible. They’ll easily be able to increase or decrease Pokémon populations as they see fit with abilities like this, and we already have Vileplume for that. We should ge—”

Victor squeezes Hop’s ass. “We should wait for this to wear off first, right?”

Hop swallows hard. He wants to complain and refuse because this was  _ supposed  _ to be a serious task, but…

“Okay,” Hop whispers before kissing Victor again. Victor licks Hop’s lips and the indigo-haired man parts them to press his tongue back. Hop feels heat pooling in his gut. He wants to be rational but his heightened hormones have taken the steering wheel. He swirls his tongue around the tip of Victor’s. It manages to feel even better than usual. Victor laps at Hop’s tongue and sucks on his lower lip. Hop gasps and Victor slides his hands up under Hop’s shirt. 

“You’re fucking delicious,” Victor murmurs against Hop’s lips. Hop’s skin prickles with heat. They return to their kiss, deep and desperate, tongues sliding across each other as far as they could reach. Victor pulls back to catch his breath and even then they continue to press their tongues together sloppily in the open air, spit dripping from the corner of his mouth. Despite Hop being the bigger of the two, he climbs into Victor’s lap, wrapping his legs around his hips. Victor yanks up Hop’s shirt to his collarbones and fondles his chest. He’s sure to suck on Hop’s tongue when he first pinches his nipples. Victor adores the way Hop squirms, unable to hold in a little whine of approval as Victor tugs him closer. 

Hop bucks his hips, grinding against Victor. He’s getting hard  **fast.** What with Victor kneading his nipples, tugging on them and squeezing them, making Hop arch his back and wordlessly plead for more contact. He can feel Victor’s erection pressing against him. “Victor, you’re amazing…” Hop whimpers.

“Let me fuck you?” Victor whispers back, overcome with lust while looking right into Hop’s eyes.

“Then...then let me just…” 

Hop detangles himself from Victor and feels like he’s being taken out of an oven and shoved into a freezer with how much heat he feels dissipate. Not for long, though. Hop puts his hands against the nearest tree and bends over. His face is bright red in shame as he looks over his shoulder to gaze at Victor halfway. “I guess I don’t mind so long as we’re quick about it.” To make his point he wiggles his hips at the Champion to coax him towards him.

It definitely works. “Hhhhh _ holy fuck, _ ” Victor says, hands and voice equally shaky. “Hop, you’re the  _ best. _ ”   
Hop whines in embarrassment but more than anything he’s happy to receive Victor’s praise. He doubts he’ll grow the bravery to admit just how much it turns him on any time soon. He hears Victor shuffling around in his bag to grab a condom before the brunette comes up behind him and grabs his hips, teasingly pressing his bulge against Hop’s ass. He leans over him and whispers, “You talk as if you’re doing me a favor, but you want this too, don’t you?”

Hop shudders at the feeling of Victor’s hot breath against the shell of his ear. “You’re shameless.”   
Victor scoffs. “Says the guy who brought me somewhere with the chances of this happening. Admit it. You’re just as perverted as I am.”   
Hop gnaws his lower lip. “Let’s just do it already.”   
Victor chuckles mischievously and it makes Hop want to grind up against him. Instead, he stays still as he feels Victor’s hands slide around his waist. He hooks his thumbs in the waistband of Hop’s pants and tugs them down to his thighs without hesitation. Hop feels like a filthy exhibitionist like this. The sound of Victor unzipping his own fly makes his heart and dick throb. He tears open the condom and slides it over his twitching erection with a deep breath. “I don’t have any lube with me so we just have to make do with what’s here.” He crushes the plastic packet flat to dribble the small amount of lube inside onto his fingers. 

“Is that why  _ you _ want to fuck  _ me? _ Because my pain tolerance is higher?” Hop mutters with a pout. Victor laughs and it makes his skin prickle. Hop gasps when Victor spreads his ass and smears the lube on his hole without warning.

“You’re being so mean! It’s because you make really cute sounds when I top,” Victor answers with an embarrassing level of honesty. Hop closes his eyes and sighs. He doesn’t even  _ care  _ why Victor wants to put it in him for once. His whole body is aching,  _ begging  _ to be filled up by Victor’s cock. 

Hop chews his lip. He won’t give Victor the satisfaction of knowing that nor is he going to let him hear those “really cute” sounds he’s being told he makes. Victor pressing one of his lithe fingers inside of him causes him to bite his lip even harder. Arousal makes his thoughts foggy as Victor doesn’t waste a second thrusting his finger back and forth. Hop lets out a shaky sigh. Victor’s cock throbs excitedly at the sound of Hop keening when he slides in a second digit. 

“You’re so tight...I’m really gonna have to stretch you for quite a bit,” Victor mutters. But he  _ knows  _ what Hop will say in reply.

“D-Don’t...Don’t waste time on that. This is enough. It’s gonna ache after anyways, so just...” Hop mumbles. He really doesn’t want to resort to begging or seduction, but the thought of waiting even longer for Victor to finally start to fuck him is agonizing. Victor giggles and Hop remembers exactly why he always likes to be on top: to rip that smug smile off his face himself. 

He curls his fingers and Victor rubs the tip of his dick over Hop’s asshole. “So just what?”

“You’re having way too much fun right now,” Hop retorts instead of finishing his original sentence. 

“I am!” Victor says cheerfully. “You don’t let me take your reins a lot…” he adds with a pout.

Hop’s eyebrows unfurrow. “It’s embarrassing,” he softly admits.

“All of today is going to be,” Victor agrees. He gives Hop’s hip a reassuring squeeze before pressing the very tip of his dick into Hop. Hop whines and if he wasn’t pressed up against a tree he’d have slapped a hand over his mouth. “ _ That’s  _ what I like to hear.” Hop holds his breath to keep his voice in as Victor sheaths his cock in his ass. Once he’s most of the way in Hop exhales hard.

Victor holds Hop’s hips with both of his hands to hold him in place. He gradually pulls out before rushing back inside faster than Hop is expecting. His partner yelps and tips his head back. He can’t get a word out before the action is repeated and his body is so lewdly violated. Victor grunts in approval with another thrust. “Arceus, you’re so hot, Hop,” he growls through clenched teeth. 

Hop whimpers. He’s not keen on being submissive but Victor’s voice makes him feel weak in the knees. “Do whatever you want,” Hop says impulsively. Equally as impulsive, Victor snaps his hips forward hard as an answer. “Aah!?” he moans uncontrollably. Victor is more than pleased by Hop’s “generosity.”

Their thighs slap together loudly as Victor slams his cock repeatedly into Hop. Hop presses his cheek against the trunk of the tree as his body is rocked back and forth. Victor knows he has him how he wants him when he thrusts up  _ just right  _ and Hop wails in ecstasy. “Fuck!” he shouts when Victor does it again and then  _ again.  _

“H-Hop, you’re—holy shit, it’s like you’re sucking me right back in,” Victor stammers. Hop’s spasming and clenching harder around Victor’s cock whilst his own dick throbs painfully between his legs. Hop decides it’s been  _ too long  _ since they last had sex like this, because he’d entirely forgotten that getting fucked actually felt  **amazing.**

Victor hammers into Hop’s prostate and he moans desperately. “Oh! Victor! Mmm!” Victor pants audibly, thrusting becoming more erratic and primal. 

“Hop, I’m gonna cum!” Victor cries out. 

“D-Don’t stop, then!” Hop responds eagerly. 

With a moan and a gasp, Victor buries his cock deep inside of Hop. He digs his nails into Hop’s hips as he orgasms, semen stuffing the condom. The two of them take a second to catch their breath even though Hop is  **dying** to cum and waiting for Victor to touch his dick.

Victor pulls out and Hop whimpers in disappointment. “Can you at least jerk me off, now?” he asks. 

“Nah,” Victor replies, taking off the condom.

Before thrusting back into Hop.

“W-W-Wh—You can keep going!?” Hop squeaks. 

“I don’t know if it’s because of that plant aphrodisiac or because your ass feels just  _ that good,  _ but I don’t want to stop in the slightest. M-Maybe a little of both?” Victor answers, still a bit out of breath. He moans softly as he builds back into a steady rhythm. Hop gasps for air and twitches harder. With each thrust an earthquake of pleasure shakes his body and the aftershocks don’t have time to settle before Victor rams back into him and sets the nerves off again. He can’t hold himself back from moaning, as much as the hardly-functioning rational part of his brain wants him to. It only turns on Victor more, assuming that’s even possible.

“Victor! Victor! Victor!” Hop chants over and over again. His lover in question fucks him like his Championship title depends on it. Hop’s hole grips him tightly. His eyes lul back as he wails in pleasure. His erection is so hard he could cry and it’s weeping of prostate milk hasn’t eased in the slightest. 

“Vvvvv—Victor, Victor, p-please, oh my Arceus, I-I need you to touch me! I wanna cum sooo baaad!” Hop pleads as frantically as Victor’s thrusting inside of him. 

“Well! Sin—Since you said please!” Victor agrees, finally reaching around Hop’s waist to take hold of his dick. It’s searing hot and Hop is in tears finally being jerked off. He sobs in ecstasy, overwhelmed with relief and pleasure. 

“Y-Yh—Oooh my Arceus, that’s so fucking good! Fuck! Aaah—Fuck, fuck, Victor! I-I-I’m so close!” Hop cries. Victor thrusts into Hop while he sloppily jerks him off and Hop feels like he’s short-circuiting. He moans repeatedly as he finally cums, semen splattering onto the base of the tree. His knees start to buckle and he clings to the trunk harder as he uncontrollably thrusts into Victor’s hand.

“Here, here,” Victor cooes. He pulls out his still  _ very  _ hard dick and beckons Hop, offering him a hand to balance on. Hop turns to look at him, eyes glassy with tears as he stands up part-way to take his hand. Victor places Hop’s hand on his shoulder. The taller gentleman blinks at him in temporary confusion, turning to face him more, until suddenly one of his legs is grabbed. Victor hoists one of Hop’s legs up with one of his arms, forcing Hop to lean back most of his weight.

“What!? Are you...like this?” Hop asks, disoriented and words jumbled. Instead of answering, Victor steps forward and slams his lips onto Hop’s. Hop sees stars before his eyelids flutter closed and he kisses Victor back with an equal amount of tenacity. With shaky hands, Victor tugs Hop’s pant leg down to his ankle. He struggles to take off his shoe and Hop breaks their passionate kiss to help him out, laughing away some Butterfree as he does. His shoe plops into the grass and his pants are able to flop down his other leg into a crinkled pile on the ground. 

“You’re absolutely nuts,” Hop whispers after Victor kisses him a second time.

“Still horny. You are too, right?” Victor asks, to which Hop nips his lip in retaliation. He can’t disagree. Victor pushes into Hop, the purple-haired man whining and clawing the bark as he does. “You seem really into this,” Victor comments in amusement. 

Hop looks at him with a level of sex appeal Victor would only expect to see from a porn star before responding, voice dripping with arousal, “It feels amazing. Ma—Make me cum until I can’t anymore…”

Victor raises his eyebrows in surprise before furrowing them and nodding with determination. Hop smiles and Victor thrusts forward, his hips and his neck, in unison. Hop wails against Victor’s lips and the brunette slides his tongue into his mouth, assaulting his tongue with reckless abandon. Hop reciprocates enthusiastically, all the while moaning into Victor’s mouth as he fucks him. He feels too  _ right  _ like this, as if he was a sheath to Victor’s sword, as if he was made just to be used by him. Hop wants to throttle himself in shame for thinking such filthy things, but all the while Victor is thinking the exact same thing. That the two of them were made for each other.

“Arceus, Hop, you’re amazing, you’re taking all of me so well,” Victor murmurs, forehead pressed against Hop’s.

“Y-You’re the perfect size, you’re perfect Victor, aah!” Hop wails. Even with his brain being shut-off in horny autopilot he puts on a shaky smile. “I love you, Victor!”

Victor feels Cupid’s arrow shoot through him for the millionth time. He stands up straighter because there’s  _ no fucking way  _ he isn’t going to absolutely  _ wreck  _ Hop after that. “D-Dammit Hop! You’re so cute! I love you too!” Hop moans loudly, shutting his eyes before tears start spilling over. He feels tingly all over and so hot and so  **good** . 

“Victor, you’re fu-fuh—fucking me sososooo good! That’s so—That’s—Ah! Ahnnhg! Your cock feels amazing! I-I love it!” Hop praises, shuddering as he nears a second orgasm. 

“Your—That’s super hot, holy shit! Hop, you’re the greatest! Haah!” Victor cries out excitedly, thrusting into Hop as hard as he can. 

His lover sobs as he shakes violently, orgasm shredding his senses into tiny confetti. He doesn’t ejaculate and it makes his dick throb in wanting. As his eyes roll back and he wails in ecstasy, his head chants  _ ‘again, again, again.’ _

Within seconds of Hop gripping around his erection like his life depended on it, Victor cums inside Hop, painting his insides with hot semen. He gasps, hips jerking and twitching while he completely unloads inside his boyfriend. He leans in and peppers Hop with kisses before pulling out and dropping his leg down. Cum spurts out of Hop until it starts gradually seeping down his thighs. 

Hop lunges forward, throwing his arms around Victor’s neck and kissing him viciously. Victor’s unprepared but easily recovers, kissing back and running one hand through Hop’s sweaty hair. 

“Fuck me again?” Hop pleads, nose pressed against Victor’s. He’s drunk on pleasure, already addicted to the sensations Victor was dowsing his brain in. 

Victor is  _ so grateful  _ for whatever was in that pollen for making Hop such a cock slut and letting the two of them stay hard this long.

“You’re actually insane. Is public sex gonna be your new fetish?” Victor asks, playfully squeezing Hop’s ass.

“I dunno...probably not. I just like you,” Hop answers in a daze. Victor throws his head back to laugh.

“I like you too! Arceus, Hop, you’re so adorable being needy like this,” Victor says, hugging Hop again. “Can we go home first? Standing sex is tiring. Ride me once we’re in bed.”

Hop enthusiastically agrees. “Alright, but let’s not get caught being filthy by anyone going back. I’m so grateful you have Corviknight,” Victor purrs. 

“Anything for you,” Hop replies, fluttering his eyelashes.

They’d both get an earful from Sonia the next day, but man oh man was it worth every word. 

**Author's Note:**

> my fucking SEVENTH trainshipping NSFW fic why am i insane  
> no joke i actually planned on writing MORE positions that i already fucking did holy shit but i decided Wyatt you GOTTA STOP BRO E N O U G H  
> anyways no matter how much porn i write they will always be very much in love and harass each other lovingly thank u  
> got lots more fics coming baby!! vampire hop [T], idol hop [E], LOTS more repairing the rusted sword and shield [T] (aka sort of a sequel [T] AND at least 2 nsfw fics,) another big angsty thing [M], and......a very cursed AU [M]......which im sure most ao3 users are familiar with.....im so sorry im insane  
> but anyways im not stopping is what im saying im a fucking masahop printer and it point  
> also if you want hoptor art go follow my twitter i counted today and ive drawn hop over 30 times now


End file.
